Breaking Dawn
by RepellentGecko
Summary: Bella & Edward are living happily until a series of unfortunate events happen ... im RUBBISH at writin summaries sorri
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own these characters I don't. They all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.

Dedication: I am dedicating this story to Chantal, Wing-Mei & Matilda. Happy birthday!! Asma (Emmett) & Melisa (Alice) for reading the original books with me. Thanks Guys!! And my Mother Bukkie for buying the books in the first place

Chapter 1: The Wedding

There I stood, in front of a six-foot long mirror wearing a beautiful white strapless dress with a two-foot long train with baby blue beading around the end (I knew it was Edward's favourite on me so I added it myself). My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a veil attached to it. It was pulled backwards over my head.

I don't know how long I was standing there staring at myself but I think it might have been long enough because Alice and Rosalie came in to see what was keeping me.

"You look beautiful Bella," Rosalie told me in a soft voice.

This surprised Alice and I. I could tell because she had a confused expression on her face.

"Thank You," I replied in a small voice. It was hard to accept, considering it came from Rosalie the incarnation of pure beauty.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered with a shaky laugh pulling the veil over my face. Alice laughed back.

"I'll go tell everyone to get into position," And I was in the room alone again.

There was a light knock on the door. I turned around to see who it was. It was my dad, Charlie, in his black tuxedo white shirt and red tie ready to give me away. He smiled at me and a tear fell from his eye. "You know I'm not one to cry…but wow you look…so… Beautiful," He told.

"Thanks dad," I said blushing. "Come on, let's go".

And at that moment I heard the wedding march start and everyone rising from their seats. I linked arms with Charlie and I started walking down the isle. I saw faces I knew Mike Newton, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley my mum Renée and many others. I saw werewolves Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth but the one and only werewolf I wanted to see was Jacob Black.

He ran off somewhere a few months prior to the wedding and the last we heard from him was that he was in the North of Canada, we haven't heard from him since.

But I decided I was going to wipe my memory of any thoughts of him. I did not want to get angry or upset by him. Not today. So I looked at the only face that could help me do that help me forget, Edward, the love of my existence, the one I was going to marry at the end of today and the one I would spend the rest of eternity with.

Charlie gave me to Edward with a kiss on my forehead and I joined him at the front with the minister, Emmett, the thought of Emmett to be the one that marries us was hilarious to me.

Edward stared at me in absolute awe, he was lost for words then ha finally said "You look stunning, Bella, you really do," This made my heart burst into a sprint and my cheeks blush scarlet and that made Edward chuckle and smile my favourite crooked smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, Alice can see that," Edward whispered reassuringly in my ear. And I believed him.

"If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," Emmett asked everyone. I turned to see if anyone had any objections, expecting Mike to do something stupid but nothing came.

"Well then…" Emmett continued.

"I OBJECT," interrupted a familiar voice bellowed from the other end of the room. Everyone turned in their seats followed by gasps and whisperings.

Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return Chapter 2: The Return

Jacob Black was standing in the doorway of the church, wide eyed and staring at Edward and I. I stared back in amazement.

"Jacob," I breathed.

Then he started trembling, rippling shivers rolled off of him and I knew what would happen next.

"Jacob NO!" I yelled, "Don't do this try to calm down please," I begged.

"Why," he yelled back "You belong with me and not running off making the biggest mistake of your life with HIM!" he roared carrying on. "You know it I know it everyone in the damn hall knows it! But you're so bloody stubborn that you don't WANT to believe it," he roared carrying on still. "So if you're gonna ruin your life I guess it's okay for me to ruin mine," I knew he hated the Cullen's but I didn't know he thought I was ruining my life.

"Jake…I …" I stuttered not knowing how to finish my sentence. "Jake," I tried again "I LOVE him and I know you THINK I'm making the biggest life but I'm not and you're going to have to deal with it, sorry Jake," I ended in a whisper. The ripples of shivers subsided a little but not completely.

"I don't know why I even tried," Jacob whispered. "But it's worth a shot," he said in a louder voice.

The trembling restarted.

"NO JACOB DON'T YOU DARE," Edward yelled. This was the angriest I'd ever seen him.

"Shut up leech, don't tell me what to do," Jacob yelled back, vibrating so violently that his outline was blurred.

"Sam, Quil, Embry get him out of here," Jasper ordered a frustrated look on his face.

Sam nodded.

"No wait," Jacob said.

The trembling stop completely now.

"Look, Bella, I didn't come back to do this, I don't know what happened I guess I was just reacting to seeing HIM," he hissed the last word. "I did come back to stop the wedding…" I tried to interrupt him but he put his hand up took a step forward and continued. "Let me finish. I just can't do that to you I intentionally came back to tell you I guess we can be friends I even if, well, you're going to marry him," he said quietly.

"Jake look, I think you picked a bad time to tell me all of this," looking around to see various confused expressions on my guests faces then carried on. "Maybe we should talk about this later,"

"Fine, later, then," Jacob mumbled. Turning around to Quil and Embry who helped him in to a seat. He sat there in silence second row from the front.

"Bella, you don't have to carry on," Edward whispered eying Jacob suspiciously.

"No," I said in a firm voice. "I want to finish," I whispered back and I didn't have to lie.

"Okay then," he said. "Emmett would you please carry on," he said in a louder voice.

"Sure thing," Emmett sighed. "Does anyone know of any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," he said throwing a look at Jacob who pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key.

"Well then," Emmett continued. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Emmett asked me trying to repress a laugh, as did the rest of the Cullen's.

"I do," trying to do the same.

Emmett nodded then continued. "And do you, Edward Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part," he asked Edward still trying to repress a laugh.

"What the hell is so damn funny," I heard Charlie ask Billy.

"I do," Edward said solemnly shooting an angry glare at his brother.

"Okay then, may I have the rings please," Emmett asked Alice.

"Here you go," Alice chirped.

Edward placed the ring on my finger and kissed my hand. Then I slid the other ring on his stone finger and looked at him, he grinned his teeth whiter than usual, and I couldn't help but grinned back.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Emmett said encouragingly.

Edward pulled back my veil and pressed his cold lips onto mine. It wasn't careful like all the rest I almost forgot to breath.

The kiss was enthusiastic, euphoric. It felt like it lasted forever but it wasn't until I heard a low growl coming from Jacob until I remembered people were around.

Then Edward pulled away from me a little too fast a cut my bottom lip with one of his teeth I started to bleed and to things happened; first earth rumbling growls came from the werewolves then the Cullen's.

And second my whole head felt like it went up in flames. I fell but Edward caught me before I hit the floor and carried me out of the church bridal style. (I think he was trying to style out my fall.)

The growling stopped and I heard cheering and felt confetti fall in my hair. The next thing I knew I was in the front seat of the limo Edward had rented then his worried voice in my ear.

"Bella? Bella? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cut you, please say something please," Edward begged.

"Edward," I managed to whisper "My head… My head is burning up," I almost yelled.

"I know, I know but listen to what I'm going to ask you," he asked pain in his voice "Do you want me to let the venom spread, or do you want me to stop it now and change you another time."

We sat in the limo in almost silence I managed to stop my erratic screaming and settled for over exaggerated breaths instead. "Let it spread, Edward," I heard a sigh coming from his direction.

Okay Bells I'll take you home," Edward said obviously upset. I heard the engine start and accelerate. We got to the Cullen's house and he carried my to his room, lay me on his bed and pulled the gold blanket over me. Then he got a tissue and wiped the beads of sweat pouring from my face.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be here through it, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Edward whispered.

I nodded. "I love you," I said trying not to scream the words.

He chuckled darkly "I love you too Bells and I am so sorry for the pain you are about to go through truly I am," he whispered in my ear.

Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire & Pain

Chapter 3: Fire & Pain Chapter 3: Fire & Pain

I woke up a day later and screamed remembering the pain then I felt a cool hand on my forehead, I flinched away from it and struggled to open my eyes to see who it was and of course it was Edward.

I tried to smile and he smiled back at me half-heartedly, pure agony in his eyes, then placed his cool hand back on my head to try and relax me and then I fell asleep again.

It was day three now, I could tell because the pain dulled a little (I couldn't believe I had slept for twenty-four hours straight.) I opened my eyes to find Edward's chin on my pillow inches away from my face. He stared at me and I saw worry in his eyes. I also saw purple bruise-like shadows under his eyes. I picked up my hand to trace the circles to keep my mind off of the fiery blaze coursing through my veins.

"You're thirsty," I whispered my voice hoarse.

"Nothing unmanageable," Edward shrugged.

"Do I still smell the same," I asked curiously

"Not completely," he answered chuckling. I yawned. How was I still tried? Maybe it was a side affect.

"You should go hunt Edward," I said aloud trying to keep my eyes from drooping. He just shook his head.

"No, you'll need to hunt as well, and I'd like to come with you," he said smiling his crooked smile at me knocking me breathless.

I was able to daydream a little about how life would be after I was changed, I guess Edward and I would have to move and I'd have to explain this to Charlie and Renée and everyone down at La Push (By phone of course.) Then I remembered, Jacob. What was I going to do? He had already been extremely upset and this might just push him over the edge. Would all this mean the treaty was broken? Then I fell asleep.

I woke up later on to find the fiery pain finally dulling in my fingertips but oddly my heart was still beating. Then I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, my heart I gasped in pain, shut my eyes tight and it was gone.

The transformation was complete my heart had stopped.

I was a vampire.


End file.
